heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamcatcher
Description The Dreamcatcher is the curious masterpiece of Lecter, a device born from the unholy union of magic, science, and eldricience. Made from an unknown material that is completely immutable ''to effects other than its own, a material taken from the unfathomable esscence of a twisted cosmic entity, this artifact features several aberrant characteristics that allow it to accomplish an infinity of inconcievable feats. The process behind its creation however remains shrouded in mystery, kept secret by none other than its mad architect. The Dreamcatcher is an artifact possessing absolute and inconceivable power. It can infinitely alter itself depending on the wielder’s purpose or intent, and basing upon the wielder's ''unadultered perception alone, it can be used as a means to create, change ''or ''destroy. Save for its wielder’s ability, the Dreamcatcher, much like the entity it was created from, demonstrates power that is without any limit or condition. Fully capable of going beyond every boundary and restriction ''imposed upon the entirety of existence, it can ''reject any form of reality and substitute them with its own. Adapting (and counter adapting) against any opposing concept, law, order, power, or principle, no matter how alien ''or ''bizzare, whether known or unknown, regardless of its source ''or whose ''authority, the Dreamcatcher fully retains each and every existential attribute or function it possesses to accomplish its wielder’s will with uncompromising veracity. Another thing worthy of note is that this artifact does not rely upon the concept of conventional existence, needing none of it even in the slightest its essence is something completely different, something that completely anomalous altogether. Self-suficient and self-sustaining, the Dreamcatcher needs nothing but'' itself in order to exist. The epitome of absolute power in its most unbridled and most terrifying form, the accursed artifact is ''uncompromising ''and ''unstoppable in every single way. To witness the Dreamcatcher work its great and terrible wonders is a sight to behold unlike any other. 'Simply' wielding it makes the wielder second only to one, using it however is an entirely different story... History Creation Drunk with great hubris and desire to conquer the known realms of the omniverse, Lecter created the Dreamcatcher as a device to subjugate all his alter-selves and gain absolute dominance over their worlds. It is unclear however how Lecter, after creating such an incredible abomination of an artifact of unspeakable power lost possesion of his masterpiece and how the Doomweaver managed to gain possesion of the accursed artifact. Application Able to create and bestow upon the user absolutely anything he desires, the Doomweaver used the artifact to alter himself completely in ways that are inconceivably alien, thus contradicting every law and every principle of any reality or existence, whether known or unknown, making himself less of a human and more of an abomination instead. Association *Cosmic Otherness *Eldricience *Eniriance *Omnipotence *Sui Genesis Trivia *Got the inspiration from my brother's take on dreamcatchers. *The first artifact/equipment to be added to this wiki. See also *Doomweaver *Doomweaver Effect *Ever Realm *Ex Nihilo *Lecter Category:Artifact Category:Equipment Category:Fan-made Weapon Category:Level 10